The Vampire Slayer and The Hunter
by klaegirl621
Summary: Buffy is a Vampire slayer and Angel is a Hunter assinged to protect her. As always they fall in love. Giles and Joice are married. Don't own any of the characters. The original story slayer/hunter comes from michebabyblue I just wanted to do my own.
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome To Sunnydale, Slayer Style_**

As she looked at the sign that said Welcome to Sunnydale Buffy couldn't help but wonder what was her life going to be like. She was moving to a new city, with her family and her amazing boyfriend. She knew she wasn't a normal girl, but for a moment she wished for it. As she looked at her mother and step dad in the front she wished she was normal for them. That way they could be proud of her for something the could brag to other parents. Then she looked at her boyfriend and she wished she could be normal fo him so that he didn't have to worry so much about her.

She remember the first time she had met him, in front of the school, the way he had looked at her like if he could stop the hurting that was about to come. She remember how she felt the minute she saw him it was like every single cell in her body was screaming at her that he was different. Different just like she was different.

They call her The Slayer. The one girl in all the world with enough power to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. She had a protector, someone they called The Hunter. He was the only guy in the world that had enough power not only to protect but even to fight for his slayer if it was needed. Yet he didn't match in power the slayer giving him a slight disavantage so the slayer could protect herself if possible. The slayer also had the one they called The Watcher. His mission was to guide and assist both Slayer and Hunter so that they could do their job. He would become mentor, friend, and family if it was needed.

So anyway one night at a school dance this vampire gang decided to have a little fun with the kids from the school. They had had to burn the school down, sadly though the event got them both kicked out of Hemery now all of them were moving to a new town called Sunnydale. Now they were moving to 1630 Revello drive Sunnydale California.

Buffy Summer's looked at the two man in her life. First Angel her Hunter, he had become as important to her as anything else. He had started to live with them when Buffy's mother had found out the truth of who she and Angel were. He had told them that night that he had lost his family when he had been only four to a group of vampires and that since that day he had lived with the council.

Then she looked at the man that was driving. He wasn't her firts watcher but she loved him even more than her first watcher. He had become a guardian, then a friend, helping her when she had to tell her mother the truth of who she was, and then he became her stepfather. At first Buffy had felt betrayed by one of the only men she actually respected, but then she realized that he truly loved her mother and vice versa.

As Buffy saw the sign she pray to the higher powers whoever they were.

'Please let this one work. Please let me have a normal life. For once please let me be me.'


	2. Welcome to Sunnydale

Welcome to the Hellmouth

As the slayer slept she could only dream of hell. She saw her old school go up in flames and everyone accusing her. She saw Merrick getting killed by a a vampire because she wasn't fast enough. How he died in her arms telling her to be strong and be the slayer. She saw her mother and sister getting kidnapped by two vampires. As she kept tossing and turning she sees images that she never lived. Visions of cemeteries, monsters, and rivers of blood interrupting her rest. She see a man coming out of a pool of blood, a book that looked that it was a hundred years old.

"Buffy wake up." In the back of her mind Buffy could hear a voice so familiar to her calling her name.

"Buffy, love please wake up." She tried concentrating in the voice because she knew that voice would make the nightmares go away.

"Buffy I love you but I'm not going to be late for the first day of school because of you." The she felt something touching her mouth and the nightmares disappeared. As she open her eyes she found herself looking up at the reason behind her happiness for the last year.

Angel, her protector and boyfriend was sitting next to her in bed. They had gotten together by a simple twist of fate and at the moment she had could not be more grateful to fate. He looked amazing.

"Hey, another nightmare?"

"You know me so well."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later right now all I want is to brush my teeth."

Confuse Angel asked "why?".

"Because morning breath is not good when all I want is to kiss you."

He laughed as she left for her bathroom. To this day he could not believe he had won her. It had been hard every guy in their school wanted her, and then there was the problem with the vampires that wanted to kill her. But now he had her and he was not about to let her go. He walked down to the kitchen so that he could get them something to eat.

As Buffy walked into the kitchen she couldn't help but stare. The kitchen was nothing like the one back in L.A. It wasn't small but it wasn't as big as the old one. She had to wonder how it was going to be if they where ever in a hurry all at the same time in the kitchen. That was going to be good. Yet she had stopped to look at the man in her kitchen. He was wearing her favorite pair of jeans, a blue bottom shirt and his spiked hair just like she liked it. She on the other hand was wearing her lilac blouse, with the matching skirt. She remember the first time Angel had seen her in those clothes. Smiling she went to give him a kiss.

"Good morning."

"Hey so ready for our first day of school?"

"No but it's not like I have another choice," she told him.

"Buffy don't worry, I'm here nothing is going to happen," he said as he cupped her face and gave her a kiss to her forehead, her nose and finally her lips.

"OK you two you need to get ready for school."

Joyce was Buffy's mother, and had walked in at that moment. She was a beautiful woman and Buffy love her. She had found out who she was a year earlier when she got kidnapped by a vampire. Since then she had been nothing but supportive, up until the day the school got burn, then she tried to forget about everything.

"Hey you two good morning."

"Where is Giles?"

"He had to go into the school early you know first day and everything."

"We'll see you later then Joyce, lets go Buffy."

"See you later mom."

"Buffy please try and make this work, because..."

"Yeah mom I know don't worry."

On the sidewalk outside of Sunnydale High, Xander Harris is menacing schoolmates on his skateboard. This is not out of any particular malice, so much as the fact that he doesn't know how to actually ride it.

As he saw his friends he went up to them.

"So Willow you me and math tonight?"

"Fine but you have to go find the books yourself."

"Books?"

"Yeah you know those things that live at the library."

"Yeah sure, see I want to learn."

While the three friends wonder about the two new kids at school, both slayer and her hunter were in the principal's office.

"Well Mr. O'Connor and Ms. Summer here at Sunnydale High we don't care about what happen at your old school," said Principal Flutie as he ripped both school records. "Even if you..." He said as he picked up the torn paper, "burn the gym in your old school."

Angel took Buffy's hands knowing that she hated hearing of the things that happen in their past.

"Well you see you don't understand that gym was full of vamp.."

"Asbestos," finished Angel. Buffy hold his hand harder thanking him.

"Well then why don't you go or you'll be late for your first class and we wouldn't want that." As the move out holding each others hands the principal calls them back. "We have a low tolerance on public display of affection." He said while trying to stop Angel and Buffy from holding hands. One menacing look from Angel stopped that.

Angel had never been the one to show affection, he had been brought up to be in the back nobody to notice him. Yet he hated when anyone treated what he had with Buffy like it was any of their business.

As they left the office Buffy ran into a guy, and everything that was in her bag spilled on the floor. Yet before Angel could go to help her another guy, Xander, stepped in so as to help the new girl. When he saw her though he started babbling.

"Can I have you?"

"Excuse me?"

Hearing a growl coming from the guy next to the new girl he realized what he had said and decided to say something different.

"Can I help you?"

"Um...Thanks."

"Hi I'm Xander."

"Hi I'm Buffy and this is my boyfriend Angel," she said felling Angel's arms around her tightening. "We are new here."

Hearing that she had a boyfriend Xander decided to step back and let him help her instead.

"Oh yes you are the new kids."

"Yeah I guess you would know, not many new kids uh?"

"No, not that many."

"Well we have to go Buffy," said Angel who no matter what anyone said was good in school much to Buffy's disbelieve.

As they walked away Xander notices they left something on the floor and calls to them.

"Oh, hey! You forgot your… stake."

Oblivious, Buffy and Angel continue walking down the hall. Xander was confused.

In history Buffy was having a hard time. She had never liked history in fact she didn't like history. Unlike Angel who knew everything that had happen since the beginning of time. She was more into English. Imagine her surprise when she found out Sunnydale was at least five month ahead of Hemry in that department.

"If you turn to page 36 you will see..."

"Here."

"Thanks."

As history ended the girl introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Cordelia."

"Buffy."

"So you are from L.A. right?"

"Yes."

"That is so cool I wish to lived neared that many shoes. You can probably get the books you need at he library. I can show you if you want."

"Yeah thanks I needed to go there anyway my step dad is the new librarian."

As they walked Cordelia asked Buffy about her life. It was going good up until the were in front of a water fountain.

"Willow nice to see you discovered the grown up side of Sears."

"My mom picked this out."

"That explains why you are such a guy magnet."

As Willow walked away Buffy couldn't help but feel ashamed. She remember when she used to treat people like that and she felt horrible. 'Had she ever been like that?' At that moment she saw the one person that would make her feel better. Out of nowhere she wanted Cordelia away from her. She didn't want her to know about Angel. Thankfully Cordelia decided to walked the other way never realizing that Angel was behind her. When he was close enough Buffy threw herself at him.

"Hey you OK?"

"Tell me something, when you met me was I really a Queen B.?"

"No..yes...there is not any good answer to this is there?"

"Just the truth."

"Yes you were at first but then you open your heart and let everyone see that you were truly amazing and beautiful."

"Thanks," she said kissing him with all the love they felt.

"Come one Giles would like to see us."

As they walked into the library they noticed there was no one withing sight.

"Hello, is there anyone here."

"Maybe he's in the back."

"OK. **GILES!**"

At that moment Giles came around a stack of books.

"I forgot you had lungs in you."

"So Giles we need some books."

"Oh yes I know the ones you need." As he said that he put a book on top of the counter. As Buffy looked at it her blood ran cold. She felt her breath leaving her and she knew that she had to get out of there. Without a word to Giles or even Angel she left leaving two confuse guys behind.

"Nightmare?"

"I think so. Look Giles this are the book we need."

"Of course. I'll have them by the time we leave."

"Thanks," said Angel who by now had forgotten why he had gone into the library and was focus on Buffy.

In the girls locker room, two girls are gossiping about Buffy and Angel.

"The chatter in the cafe is that she was starting fights," one of them snipes.

"I don't understand how does a girl like that gets a guy like him?"

"I know...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As they continue to dish the dirt on Buffy's past, one of the girls opens her locker. Suddenly, a dead body falls out!

Outside, it's lunch time.

Willow is sitting on a bench opening her lunch bag when Buffy approaches.

"Hey can I sit here?"

"Oh sure I'll move out of the way."

"No I meant can I sit with you?"

"With me?"

"Sure," said Buffy as she sat down next to her.

"Look just so you know if you want to be friends with Cordelia you can't be friends to me," said Willow almost sad.

She had liked Buffy who seem to like her back but she was sure when she realized what she was doing she would leave.

"Why not?"

"I think is against the law."

"Look Cordelia has been really nice...at least to me, but I know that type of girl and trust me I don't want to go down that road again." Buffy hadn't know that girl, she had been that girl and she had hated everything about it.

"Hey look who we have here!"

"Oh Buffy this are my friends Xander.."

"Yeah we met."

"And my other friend Jesse," Jesse decided at that moment to express his chivalry and took Buffy's hand to kiss it. At that moment a very jealous Angel decided to walked by and almost hit him.

"Hey man look be careful you could have hurt someone."

"Take your hands of my girl or I will."

At that moment Jesse realized what he meant.

"Look man I'm sorry I didn't know who she was," he said getting away from Buffy and leaving him space so that he could sit next to her.

"That was mean," Buffy whispered.

"Yeah I know," Angel responded his mind somewhere else. "So are you alright you ran out of the library so fast it kind of throw me."

"I'm fine its just you know nightmares."

Without a world Angel hugged her to him. He hated that she had to have prophetic dreams that turned into nightmares at the end. He wished for a moment that he could take the pain away, but he knew he couldn't, this was the not only Buffy but the slayer and she was made for this.

"Hey are this guys bugging you?" At that moment Cordelia decided to make her presence known. "Who is this?" she asked looking at Angel. He on the other hand didn't notice the brunette.

"My boyfriend." Hearing the challenge in her voice and was ready to meet it.

"Well I came to tell you that you will not be meeting the gym teacher because of the extremely dead guy in the locker room."

Angel and Buffy looked at each other and without another word left their new friends.

"Weird much?" asked Cordelia walking away from the group.

As they reached the locker room they notices something.

"It's lock,"said Buffy ready to turn around and away. Angel smiled down at his girl. He loved how innocent she could act sometimes.

"Buffy..." he said. "Open it."

Buffy wanted to protested. She had been a vandal in her last school and she didn't want that to be her reputation now. She also knew what Angel was talking about. She took the handle in her hands and broke the lock. As Angel and Buffy moved trough the locker room holding hands. When they found the body Buffy and Angel looked at each other. The didn't know him that much was clear, but he was just a kid, he wasn't older than Angel. As they moved closer to the body Buffy stepped away from Angel to examine the body. That's when both Buffy and Angel see two bite marks on his neck. "Oh, great," Buffy snarls.

Buffy stood up and left the to talked to the only person that could tell her what was going on. Ignoring Angel as he called her name Buffy walked out of the locker room.

"Giles!"

"Buffy baby listen..."

"No Angel...Giles!"

"Buffy calm down."

"Angel If you tell me to calm down one more time I swear...**GILES**!"

"Buffy I'm sorry," said Giles coming out of the stacks of books. "Is there a problem?"

"Well lets see I took my classes, went to lunch, sat with some friends, and oh yeah... found a dead body drained of blood in the locker room."

Angel and Giles looked at each other. The older man realized the problem, he also understood that it was going to get a lot worse.

"I mean when I came here I tough I was going to have to worry about having last moths hair not that they would be vampires on campus. Why can't they just leave me alone," she cries.

"Because you are the Slayer," Giles begins, his speech memorized. "Into each generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil."

She cuts him off, telling him she's both been there and done that.

"Giles we've talked about it, I'm done, please." With that Buffy left the library.

"Angel she has to..."

"I know, just give her sometime. Let's talk at dinner," said Angel walking after his girlfriend.

As Giles left the library upstairs stands Xander, who has heard their entire conversation.

"What?!" he says, mystified.

Deep underground, a lair comes into view. It is lit entirely by candles. People are scattered around, some holding torches, others cowering on the ground. There is a pool of blood. A vampire is praying over the blood.

"The sleeper will wake, and the world will bleed," he intones.

At the Summers' home, the family is going around the house when Giles walks in. Buffy was in her room and Angel was laying on her bed.

"Hi would you like to buy some bibles?" Said Buffy as she hold up an outfit. "Hi I'm an enormous slut."

Angel laughed at his girlfriend. He loved that about Buffy, she could take the most mundane of topics and could make them into a serious subject. Without warning a stuff animal flew trough the air and hit Angel square in the face.

"Don't you dare laugh at me. I use to be good at this Angel now..."

Standing from the bed Angel came around to hug his girl. He knew that the life of a slayer wasn't the best life, it wasn't even much of a life. Buffy was a happy girl by nature and he knew that this life was going to be hard for her.

"Buffy you are not good at this anymore because you are a natural. So don't think about it go with your heart and trust me you'll look beautiful."

As Angel was about to kiss her a voice came from the first floor.

"Family meeting everyone please come down," said Giles who had apparently just arrive.

"Go I'll change and go down."

As everyone came to the first floor and sat at the living room. Angel watched as his girl came down from her room. She looked beautiful in her blue shirt and in her leather pants.

"I think is time we tell Buffy the truth about Sunnydale."

With that line alone made Buffy's blood run cold.

"Buffy Sunnydale wasn't just a new place to move to. Sunnydale is the Hellmouth. The Hellmouth is a mystical convergence and one of the few places in the world where hell could open and destroy the world. That is the real reason behind the reason as to why we moved here. You see the council wanted the slayer near the Hellmouth..." Giles never finish what he was saying because at that moment Buffy left the house.

"Angel could you..?"

"Yes, but Giles I think now wasn't a good time."

"Angel...Remeber what I told you about the harvest."

"I'll find her, but don't ask me to convince her to come back to the job because I can't do that." With that Angel stood and left the house going after his girlfriend.

Just as Buffy enters an alley she fells someone behind her.

"Did you know?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"Because you are retired."

"Damn right."

"It's sad really."

"Why?"

"I went patrolling last night..."

"What?"

"Yeah and when they heard that there was a slayer in town they went running."

"I know what you are doing."

"Yeah and I know it's not going to work."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because it's the truth. Buffy just one thing. Are you really going to let things like what we saw in the school really go?"

"No I mean if I see a vampire I'll stop him I just won't go out of my way looking for them."

"Buffy can you turn around, I love you from all angles but its not fun talking to your back."

As Buffy turn around she saw something that caught her eyes. In her boyfriends hands there was a little box.

"I got you this before we left home. I wanted to give it to you later tonight but I think now would be better."

As Buffy opened the velvet box, she sees the silver cross necklace that appeared in her nightmare.

"Angel its beautiful, put it on."

She turn around and Angel put the necklace on her. She could not help herself and kissed the man that had stolen her heart. She loved him and at that moment that was all that matter. Buffy and Angel head into The Bronze.

Inside the Bronze Buffy and Angel stood next to each other."

"Lets dance."

"Buffy I don't know how to dance."

"Well I'll be the judge of that."

As they start dancing Buffy realized that he had been right he didn't know how to dance. She didn't tell him tough because then he would never dance with her again and she loved feeling like she was in the safest place on earth, his arms.

"Hey Angel look," she said. She had just seen Willow sitting at the bar. "Come on."

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Buffy, hey Angel, glad you could make it. I came because I thought Xander would be here."

"Are you guys dating?" asked Angel. He liked Willow and he had seen how she looked at Xander and knew that one way or another one day Xander would hurt her.

"We where, but then he stole my dolls." Seen the look on her companions Willow hurried to say, "we were twelve."

"Well my philosophy is seize the moment. I know it's not original, but it works," said Buffy smiling up at Angel.

"Well of course that worked for you two because everyone can see you two are meant to be together, but it doesn't work for me, I don't know how to talk to guys."

As she said this Angel started to walk away with a weird look on his face that could only mean one thing.

"See what I mean?"

"Willow what happened now with Angel has nothing to do with you I promise." Seeing Angel on the second floor of the Bronze Buffy decided it was time to investigate.

"Willow I'll be right back."

"It's OK you don't have to come back."

Buffy smiled down at the girl. She didn't know what it was but she knew that she had just made a friend and that was one friendship she didn't want to lose.

"I'll be right back," she said smiling, and went after her boyfriend.

"I remember you saying that you were going to give up the brooding for me," she teased Angel.

"I try... it just... you know...old habits die hard."

"Whats wrong?" Buffy didn't like it there was only one thing that could make her boyfriend like this, the one thing she wanted to avoided.

"I can feel them Buffy, they are somewhere around here, and they are going for the kill."

"Angel calm down."

Ever since she had met Angel he told her about the fact that he could not only feel vampires, but he could also feel when they were euphoric because of a kill. Most of the time he could handle it and more than one time they had use it to their favor. Still sometime it got to much for him and it hurt him. He also once told her that only she could make those times better.

"Look at me Angel." he turned around and looked at her with a pained expression. "They are down there right?" at his nod she continued. "OK the relax I'm here, just open up and tell me where are they?"

Without opening his eyes Angel pointed to a guy in the crowed. As Buffy looked at him she realized Angel had been right. That thing was a vampire and he was dancing with someone. Always keeping an eye on the vampire she turned back to her boyfriend.

"You still have it. This is one of the billions of reasons I love you."

Seen that his girlfriend was proud of him took some of the hurt of Angel. He could do anything as long as it was because of her. After sharing a kiss both slayer and hunter turned to the vampire. Then they realized something, the girl he was dancing with was Willow!

"Oh no!"

"Let's go."

They ran down the stair they lost track of Willow. They had run into Jesse who had just strike out with Cordelia and was looking for another girl to dance with. Angel hadn't really liked Jesse because of the Buffy thing, but now he really hated him. It was because of him they had lost site of Willow who had become Buffy's friend.

"Look lets spit up, then if nothing happens we'll met back here."

While Angel tried to fight of a couple of girls and a pissed of boyfriend who thought he had try to hit on his girl, Buffy almost killed Cordelia. She hadn't meant to, but everyone should know you do not sneak up on a girl especially if she is in slayer mode.

"God, what is your childhood trauma?" Cordelia rages.

As Buffy left the back she went to meet Angel.

"So?"

"Nothing."

"We have to find her Angel."

"I know. Come on."

In the underground lair, a slender figure rises from a pool of blood. The praying vampire smiles and bows to the ground, as the other vampire rises. The risen vampire reaches for the hand of his kneeling follower.

"Master," the follower, Luke, says with reverence. Luke's plan has worked—his Master has risen, but is still weak. The Master waves his hand over the air, and hits an invisible barrier. Luke promises The Master that he will be restored and free at the coming Harvest.

Back above ground, Willow has left the Bronze with the attractive vampire. Unaware of his true nature, Willow suggests they go to an ice cream shop. The vampire suggests a shortcut and leads her into a dark cemetery.

Outside the Bronze Buffy and Angel see Xander walking up to them.

"Have you seen Willow?"

"No."

"She left with a guy and we need to find her before he hurts her."

"Oh well I really hope he isn't a vampire or you will have to slay him," said Xander skeptically.

Buffy and Angel froze. If there was one rule it was never get caught, do whatever you can to keep the secret. Buffy and Angel turn around to face Xander.

"Is there anyone in this town who doesn't know I'm the Slayer?" asked Buffy. Yet before she could actually finish the sentence Angel had Xander against the wall by the throat.

"If you tell anyone who Buffy is, I will personally make sure that you get hurt, painfully hurt."

"Angel stop," said Buffy pulling the hunter away from the boy. It was in the hunters nature to protect his slayer. She also knew that it wasn't just a hunters warning what she heard in Angels voice.

"Are you seriously telling me...?"

"Xander I don't care what you think but if you don't help us find Willow there is going to be one more dead body in the morning."

Willow is nervous as they walk deeper into the cemetery. The vampire stops outside a crypt and tries to entice Willow to go in. When she declines, he pushes her inside. Willow's nervousness turns to raw fear as the vampire stares at her hungrily. She starts to rush for the stairs, but suddenly Darla is there, blocking her way. Confused and afraid, Willow backs up farther, not sure what is happening. Suddenly, Jesse appears in the doorway, bleeding from his throat. Willow is shocked to see him and tries to rally him into leaving.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Darla drawls. "You're not going anywhere… until we've fed!" Her face transforms into the visage of a vampire and Willow screams, terrified.

"You know this is a nice place I mean a few throw pillows and some colors on the walls we could call it home."

"Who are you?" asked Darla.

"You mean there is actually someone here who doesn't know who I am? Well that's a relieve I mean I was starting to wonder how was I going to keep my identity a secret if the whole town knew."

"Buffy..."

"Angel get them out of here."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"Get them out and then come back for me, go."

Game face on, the two vampires circle the Slayer, unsure what to make of this new arrival. Darla and Buffy talk, while the other vampire tries to sneak up behind Buffy. But Buffy is ready, and thrusts a stake into his chest, without even turning to look. He falls and turns to dust in seconds. Darla is stunned.

"See what happens when you roughhouse," Buffy jeers.

Buffy gets the upper hand in the fight, pinning Darla to the ground with her foot. Suddenly, the vampire Luke grabs Buffy from behind, holding her in the air by her neck. He throws her across the crypt and into a cement wall, where she falls to the ground; momentarily stunned by the blow.

"What are you doing? You were suppose to be looking for sacrifices."

"We tried Luke but she is two strong." Luke is irritated with Darla for dallying with the Slayer, while she was supposed to be finding food for The Master. Darla warns him that Buffy is strong: she still doesn't know that Buffy is the Slayer. Luke instructs Darla to go back to the lair, while he sees if he can "handle the little girl." Darla rushes out of the crypt.

Buffy stands up a bit unsteadily as Luke advances on her. She recovers quickly and throws a series of punches and kicks to his torso. Luke, despite himself, is impressed.

"You're strong," he acknowledges. "I'm stronger," he says, and delivers a strong blow to her jaw.

In the cemetery, Angel, Willow, Xander, and Jesse are running to safety.

"Willow, Xander can you take care of him?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Buffy she needs my help."

"We'll get the police," Willow suggests, "it's just a few blocks up."

"The police wont be able to help. Look he is conscious, just take him to the hospital, answer all of their question, but if they asked if you saw his attacker you didn't see him."

"Angel man look I'm sorry about what I ..."

"Xander is OK but I really have to go, I need to help Buffy," and with that he left them almost out of the cemetery and started back to his slayer. Willow and Xander started to take Jesse away, but the three come to a dead stop when several leering vampires surround them.

Buffy leaps across the room, kicking Luke into the wall. He falls. She grabs a stake and is just about to drive it into his heart, when his hand reaches up and stops her in midair. He grabs the stake, breaking it with his bare hand.

Buffy stares at him wide-eyed. He tosses her across the room and leaning over her menacingly, begins to recite a passage from one of Giles's books.

"And like a plague of boils, the race of man covered the Earth. But on the third day of the newest light would come the Harvest. And the blood of men will flow as wine," intones Luke reverently, "When the Master will walk among them once more!"

As he recites, all Buffy could seem to think about was Giles, reading in the library with the help of her mother; The Master, on his throne; Willow, Jesse, and Xander surrounded by vampires, as Darla joins the fray; and Angel coming back to save her. She knew that if he didn't come back soon she would die in the hands of Luke.

"The Earth will belong to the old ones," Luke continues, "and Hell itself will come to town." He throws Buffy into the open coffin. Finally frightened, she stares up at the ceiling, looking for Luke. Seeing and hearing nothing, she cautiously starts to sit up. But then, Luke leaps into the coffin, landing catlike on top of her. She gasps.

"Amen," he finishes. He lowers his mouth down to her neck, fangs stretched wide.


	3. The Harvest

The Harvest

As Luke is about to bite Buffy the cross that Angel had given her fell of her neck. Without noticing it Luke keeps choking Buffy and gets burned by the cross, and she is able to kick him off. With that she runs out quickly, trying to reach Willow and Xander, who where being protected by Angel.

Angel had been stopped from going to Buffy's help by the vamps who had attacked Willow and the guys. When Buffy arrives, Willow is about to be bitten herself, but Buffy gets there in time, and the vampire runs off. Xander is not doing so well as there are vampires trying to drag him away. Angel helps Xander by dusting the vampires who are trying to take him captive.

"Where is Jesse? Jesse! JESSE!"

"Xander, they must have taken him."

Panic strikes as the gang realizes that Darla has successfully kidnapped Jesse.

"Are you ok Buffy?"

"Yeah you know same as always."

The next day in the library, Giles is trying to explain to Willow and Xander the history of vampires.

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in the entire world, a Chosen One. She is protected by a hunter."

"He loves doing this part," said Buffy hissing as Angel put some ice on her wounds where the night before Luke had thrown her against the wall.

"Oh, I, I need to sit down" said Willow as if she was going to be sick.

'You are sitting down."

Buffy and Angel smiled at each other. They had both felt that way the first time they found of. Up to that day Buffy thought it was Angel who kept her from going crazy.

"Oh. Good for me."

"Okay, this is where I have a problem. See, because we're talking about vampires. We're having a talk with vampires in it." Said Xander as he stood from where he was sitting to start pacing.

"Isn't that what we saw last night?"

"No. No, those weren't vampires. Those were just guys who messed up their faces in an accident. Or maybe they had rabies. It could have been rabies. And that guy turning to dust? Just a trick of light. That's exactly what I said the first time I saw a vampire. Well, after I was done with the screaming part my head out in terror." Said Buffy. Angel could feel how stress she was. Here she was with potential real friends and now they where in danger.

"Uh, this may be the dumb question, but shouldn't we call the police?" asked Willow.

"And they'd believe us, of course," said Angel for the first time that day.

"Well, we don't have to say vampires. We could just say that there's a bad man."

"They couldn't handle it even if they did show up. They'd only come with guns," finished Buffy dropping the ice pack Angel had been using on the table.

"The Slayer hunts vampires, Buffy is a Slayer, don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need."

"Except for one thing: how do you kill them?" asked Xander.

"You don't, we do," said Buffy matter of fact.

Xander gets angry when Buffy says that she will handle rescuing Jesse alone. He feels that he should help since Jesse is his friend. He doesn't understand what both Buffy and Angel know. Vampires plus normal humans don't equal a great finally.

"Buffy, I'm not anxious to go into a dark place full of monsters. But I do want to help. I need to." Willow said a little anxious but ready to help.

"Well then I have just the thing you could help with," said a Giles.

Everyone looked at the librarian. Angel already knew all the information that they needed. They had to figure out what they would do if Buffy really decided to stay retired.

"We need to find more information on the Harvest is. It seems to be some sort of preordained massacre. Rivers of blood, Hell on Earth, quite charmless. What we want to concentrate on are the details, the when, where and how. This is why I need this thing to work," said Giles pointing at the computer that was still off.

Willow seeing something she could help with decided to step in.

" All right then get that wretched machine to work...That was a bit, um, British, wasn't it?"

"Welcome to the New World," Buffy says smiling at her step-dad.

Giles stops the argument by reminding them that they still need to figure out where the vamps took Jesse. Giles tells them that to figure out where Jesse is now, they must figure out how Luke came in to the mausoleum.

"You have no idea where they took Jesse?"

"I looked around, but as soon as they got clear of the graveyard, they could have, boom!"

"They can fly?"

"They can drive."

Meanwhile, underground, Darla is being scolded by the Master for tasting Jesse when he was meant for the Master.

"I'm your faithful dog. You bring me scraps."

"There was more Master we swear, but there was a girl there."

The vampires tell the Master about the strong girl that they faced.

"A Slayer! Have you any proof?"

"Only that she fought me, and yet lives."

"Hmm, very nearly proof enough. I can't remember the last time that happened."

"1843. Madrid. She caught me sleeping."

"Then maybe we can still do this. After all the one thing that all slayers have is the strong sense of heroism." The Master said as he looked at Jesse. Luke realizing what the Master meant walked up to Jesse.

"I thought you nothing more than a meal, boy. Congratulations, you've just been upgraded. To bait."

Back in the library, Willow hacks into the city's security system and gets the sewer blueprints.

"So all the city plans are just open to the public?" asked Giles a little impressed.

"Uh, well, in a way. I sort of stumbled onto them when I accidentally decrypted the City Council's security system."

"Someone's been naughty," said Xander trying to mocked Willow.

Seeing them, Buffy realizes that Luke came from behind her, so there must be a passage inside the mausoleum.

"The access to the tunnels is in the mausoleum. The girl must have doubled back with Jesse after I got out. God, I am so mentally challenge."

"Buffy stop you could not have know," said Angel trying to calm his girlfriend. They could say a lot of things about Buffy, but he knew that you could never say that Buffy didn't care about her job at all.

"I'm going to go back there and see if I can find Jesse."

"I'll come with you," said Angel and Xander said at the same time, needing to be doing something.

"No you stay Xander, I need to focused on Jesse, and if you go I'll be worried about you too," said Buffy now in full slayer mode.

"Buffy, he is my friend…"

"And I'm the slayer, stay," she order to Xander leaving the library with Angel on tow.

In the hallway, Xander and Willow are talking about the weird occurrences.

"And everyone else thinks it's just a normal day."

"Nobody knows. It's like we've got this big secret."

"We do. That's what a secret is, when you know something the other guys don't."

"Try also blood, death, and earthquake."

"I'll put it on the computer search. If it's in there, it'll turn up. Anything that will lead us to vampires."

"And I, in the meantime, will help by standing around like an idiot."

"Not like an idiot, just… standing"

"I can't do this, I can't just sit around, I need to make sure Jesse is ok."

Xander decides that he is useless at school, and believes he should go help Buffy and Angel. Willow tells him to stay put, but Xander refuses to listen.

Meanwhile, Buffy and Angel reach the mausoleum.

"I knew you'd figure out this entryway sooner or later. You just need to relax Buffy."

"Yeah yeah and everything will fall into place and angels will start singing."

"Please tell me you don't want me to sing Buffy, our relationship could suffer greatly for that."

Without answering Buffy smiled turning to the door. "I don't suppose you've got a key on you?"

"They really don't like me dropping in."

"Why not?"

"They really don't like me."

Buffy knew about Angel's past with vampires even before he became a hunter. The main reason he became a hunter was because of a vampire. She also knew that he didn't like to about it and she never push. Even then sometimes he would joke around with her like this.

Willow saw still looking for information in the computer room about the harvest. There she heard Cordelia being her normal self.

"Are we going to the Bronze tonight?"

"No Harmony, we're going to the other cool place in Sunnydale." When she sees Harmony confused she tries to clear her friends head. "Of course we're going to the Bronze. Friday night? No cover?"

Out of nowhere she says "you should have seen Buffy last night. Cute boyfriend but weirdo her."

"So she comes running at me, screaming: "I'm gonna kill you!" I swear! She had this stick and attacked me with it!"

"Who?" asked a boy that was sitting next to them.

"Buffy!" said Harmony looking a little to happy to be normal.

"Hey I heard they got kick out of school, probably a druggy."

"It has to be."

Willow who knew the truth couldn't handle it anymore.

"That's not truth."

"Excuse me? Who gave you permission to exist? Do I horn in on your private discussions? No. Why? Because you're boring."

"Ok, I think the program's done." Said Harmony looking relieved.

"Finally the nightmare ends! Ok, so how do we save it?"

"Deliver," said Willow and left all the time with a frown on her face that cover the smile that was threatening to come out.

"Deliver? Where is that? Oh!" she pushes "DEL" and the program is deleted.

While in the sewers, Buffy and Angel ran into someone they were sure would stay in the school, Xander.

"What are you doing here?" asked Buffy infuriated.

"Dude I needed to come, ok"

"You do know we could have killed you right?" asked Angel. He had made a good friend in Xander and he didn't want to loose that friendship.

"Fine, but stay behind us," said Buffy ignoring the two guys behind her.

About two minutes later they still hadn't found Jesse.

"Okay, so, crosses, garlic, stake through the heart," said Xander verifying his list.

"That'll get it done."

"Cool! Of course, I don't actually have any of those things."

"Good thinking," said Buffy sarcastically.

"Well, the part of my brain that would tell me to bring that stuff is still busy telling me not to come down here."

"You've done some beheading in your time?"

"Oh, yeah. There was this time I was pinned down by this guy that played left tackle for varsity... Well, at least he used to before he was a vampire... Anyway, he had this really, really thick neck, and all I had was a little, little Swiss knife... You're not enjoying this story are you?"

"No, actually, I find it oddly comforting."

Angel couldn't help but chuckle. The story was oddly comforting at the moment. It reminded Angel of a time when he could be with Buffy without having to worry about what was coming after them next.

They found Jesse when they realize, they are surrounded by vampires. Buffy, Angel, and Xander find a room to hide in, but not for long, as the vampires are breaking the door to reach them.

"We can't fight our way back through those things. What do we do?"

"I got an idea. '_vamps out' _ You can die!" said Jesse

Seeing that their friend was a vampire they knew there was nothing they could do now. There was vampire trying to get into the closet where they were trap with Jesse.

"Xander we have to get out!"

"Over here" scream Angel.

In the chaos Angel had found a latch that lead to the outside into the light. While Buffy was still busy fighting Jesse and a few other vampires that were trying to get inside.

"Angel, help me with the door." Buffy had finally been able to throw the vampires out and both he and Buffy closed the door. They didn't have much time though, the door wasn't that much and if they didn't hurry the vampires would break throw it. They crawl through a little space, and climb out onto the sunlit streets, first Angel, second Xander then Buffy who had been caught by a vampire around the ankle. With a few good kick they shooed him of though just in time for the vampire to get burn by the sun.

"So, Giles, got anything that can make this day any worse?"

"How about the end of the world?"

"I knew I can count on you." Buffy was tiered. She wanted to go home take a shower and cuddle with Angel until she fell asleep.

That day in the library Giles had been reading an old tome when he came across a dire prophecy. He read that the Master is an ancient and very powerful vampire. He also learned that the Master was trapped in a church under Sunnydale long ago, and remains there to this day. He also discovered that there is a way for the Master's minions to release him, and all the signs are pointing to that very night, The Harvest.

"He needs some kind of vessel that would come into the surfaces and killed in his name, giving him every single drop of his power. But for that they need a great gathering of humans."

"Of course just one problem, where would people go to get slaughter," said Xander. He had come into the library and sat with Willow almost crying for the loss of their old friend.

"They are going to the Bronze. Tonight." It was Angel who said this earning a look from everyone in the room.

"Alright let's go."

"First we have to stop by our house first," said Buffy moving out.

"Why?"

"Supplies," said Angel and Buffy at the same time looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

The Master was not pleased that his trap did not work on the Slayer, a little girl had been able to run from his best vampires and she had found her hunter. Yet he seemed calm as he focuses on his next plan.

"Ah, Colin... You failed me. Tell me you're sorry."

"I'm sorry!"

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it? Hold on... You've got something in your eye." The master says as he digs his finger into the vamps eye socket.

After the matter was resolve the Master says some ritualistic words and paints signs on Luke's forehead.

"Rise my vessel, now go into the world."

At their house Buffy is getting ready to go out when her mom came in.

"You are going out tonight again?"

"Yes Mom."

"You got in really late last night, I didn't even hear you."

This time Buffy said nothing.

"It's happening again isn't it." Silence "Fine want to play it like that then I'm going with you."

"No mom this is really, really important."

"It's not fair you have no idea what its like to be waiting. Its not only for my daughter, but its also my husband and a boy that has become my son. What do you want me to feel?"

"I know mom I just can't have you out there with me."

"It's really happening again, isn't it? Why don't you just forget it all honey?"

"It never stopped, mom. I can't stop. You have no idea what its like to save someone from an attack. To be able to say I make a difference. You may know what I do but you don't know everything mom. One thing is to know in theory the other is evidence. We are going to be fine, and when we come back I will tell you everything...but in pg version"

"Hahaha alright I get it. Go and be careful."

"Thanks."

"Ready love?" asked Angel coming into the room.

"Yes lets go."

Giving her mom a kiss that was both a thanks and a goodbye Buffy and Angel left her room to meet up with Giles downstairs.

"We are late."

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't expect my mother to go Sargent tonight."

"Can you break the door."

"No, to thick. There has to be another way in. Giles get everyone out let me take care of the rest."

"We gotta get in there before Jesse does something stupider than usual," said Xander trully worried for who he thought was still his friend.

"You listen to me, Jesse is dead. You have to remember that when you see him, you're not looking at your friend, you're looking at the thing that killed him."

That evening at The Bronze, a group of vampires had walked right in. They took the stage, and explained to the very terrified crowd that it is time.

"Ladies and gentlemen… there is no cause for alarm. Actually, there is cause for alarm. It just won't do any good."

As Luke starts to kill, one by one, and the Master gets stronger with each life taken. Just as Luke is about to kill Cordelia, Buffy arrives.

"Ok vessel boy. You want blood?"

"I want yours, only yours," said Luke releasing Cordelia.

"Works for me."

She dusts a few vampires before making her way to the stage where Luke is. As Buffy and Luke fight, Willow, Giles, and Xander try to get everyone out. Angel on the other hand was fighting some vampires around the club always trying to make sure that Buffy was safe.

"Jesse, man. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I feel good, Xander! I feel strong! I'm connected, man, to everything! I can hear the worms in the earth!"

"That's a plus," Xander say finally realizing that Jesse is not his friend anymore.

As Xander is talking to Jesse about his sorrow, Angel sees them. Angel knew what it felt like to loose someone to vampires.

"Xander, he is not your best friend. That guy is gone. The thing in front of you is not him, its the thing that killed him. It has no soul. That's what make us us, our souls.

With that in mind Xander did the only thing he could think to do. He staked Jesse - his best friend.

Meanwhile, Buffy and Luke are still fighting, and Buffy manages to catch him off guard.

"You forget, metal can't hurt me," Luke said when he saw that Buffy was using a mic stand to fight.

"There's something you forgot about, too," she said as she throws a music stand through a window behind Luke and bright light pours in. "Sunrise!"

" Aaaaaarrrrg..." then he sees that the light is just a streetlight "Huh?"

"It's in about nine hours, moron."

During his moment of confusion, she stakes Luke, and he turns to dust. With his death, the Masters plans for leaving the old church, have failed. The last couple of vampire that were left ran away when they realized that Buffy truly was the slayer. Outside of the Bronze someone saw the vampires running out of the club.

"She did it," he said smiling and almost with a proud tone.

Sunnydale is safe. For now.

"It's over."Buffy said as she lounge in the arms of the man she loves. As they look at each other for a moment there is nothing else in the world and there is not a force in the world that can stop the kiss that come after.

"One thing's for sure," Xander comments, "nothing is ever gonna be the same."

The next day at school, Buffy and friends are walking through the outside halls discussing their adventure. Willow and Xander are stunned to realize that even though they stopped the Master, the work of the Slayer and Hunter are far from over.

"The world almost ended we should at least have an assembly."

"The human mind is an amazing thing, it remember olny what it wants," said Buffy who had seen that kind of behavior before.

"We're at the center of a mystical convergence here. We may, in fact, stand between the Earth and its total destruction."

" Well, I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe I can still get kicked out of school!"

"Oh, yeah, that's a plan. 'Cause lots of schools aren't on Hellmouth," said Xander.

"Maybe you could blow something up. They're really strict about that," joked Willow.

"I was thinking of a more subtle approach, y'know, like excessive not studying," responded Buffy

walking away from Giles and into her loves arms.

"I'm not letting that happen I promise your mom that wouldn't happen. Come on lets go," said Angel as he and Buffy walked away with the guys from Giles.

As Giles looks upon the four teen that have just save the world he seems to realize something that had eluded him since day one when he met them all.

"The Earth is doomed!"


End file.
